HackNet
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Forget BSoD, this is TotB! It's back again, with Series 4 of our Bizarre Tales for our unlucky characters. In the 31st story, Sakaki and Kagura are working in a Computer Tech company, and one of them is tampering with the files. Who is it? These are the fics, and nothing but the fics, ma'am. Rated T for language and mild violence.


**_Disclaimer:_** _The Bizarre Tale you're about to see is fictional. Most names were unmentioned to protect the innocent._

* * *

" _This is the city… Tokyo…_ " A voice narrated, a la Joe Friday, " _It was 9:01am, and I was working on a security beat at a company called "Fixing Computers/Credits Tech", a place where they give advice for fixing computer, and also to help out on bad credit. I carry a 6 Tera hard drive, 100% memory, and a full component RAM. I know. I'm a computer._ "

In a peaceful city in Tokyo, in a huge business building, two women were in their desks, by a computer, each. One girl has long black hair, wearing a light purple suit, browsing cute cats and kittens on her computer, as another girl with brown hair, in a white shirt and blue jeans, was snoozing, relaxing, and feeling snobbish.

The brown-haired girl's computer narrated, " _I was busy having to interface with a cute pink Mac, next door, when I got the call. It was a hot tip from a one J. Holowitz; always a reliable source. The case involved one Sakaki and her supervisor, Kagura. One of them was clean, one was dirty. My job: find out which one was which._ "

A man with blonde hair and a white shirt appeared by the desk, as he was waiting for service. Sakaki said, "Oh."

She sat up, as Kagura yawned, "Hey, Sakaki! Lemme!"

Sakaki said, "Uh, okay… Are you sure?"

Kagura sat up, as she said, "Well, I have been learning a lot on how to give advice. I want you to learn the new programs on the computer."

Sakaki pleaded, "Yes, but… There are some new stuff to learn about, in this job. It just came, this week."

Kagura smiled, "Oh, I don't need to learn it. I have you."

She approached the desk, as she said, "Hi, what can I do for you?"

The man said, "Yes, please! I was late on _one_ mortgage payment. And now, I'm being turned down for credit cards."

Kagura said, "I'm sorry. But…

This was Kagura's MO – she gives bad advice on what to do about bad credit and bad payments, by saying to people…

"There's nothing I can do." Kagura said, as the man was upset, "This is a credit rating service, next to giving tech support and good advice. My advice to you is this… Your best bet is to NOT apply for credit cards."

She even told it to a woman in a blue sweater and messy hair, "I'm sorry, ma'am…"

"Nothing?" She complained, "Your computer lost the payment to my bill, and because of it, I'm gonna lose my car!"

Kagura said, "I recommend that you pay the payments again, and when the computer recognizes that you'd pay them in full, you're all set."

"I CAN'T pay three more payments!"

"Not my problem."

She walked off, smirking, as Sakaki was angry. She turned to the woman and said, "Here. I'm not promising anything, but if you write down your number, we'll see what we can do."

Kagura turned to her, as she was concerned and furious. The woman wrote her number, as Sakaki got it back. The woman left, as Kagura called, "Give me the number. I'll look into it, when I have time."

Sakaki huffed, "No! You're going to rip it up, like always."

Kagura said, "Come on. I can remember it. I run the department."

She took the number and ripped it in pieces. She smiled evilly, as Sakaki was lightly angry. She sat back down, as she glared at her. Kagura relaxed in her chair, as the computer started to beep.

* * *

 _The story you're about to see may teach lessons in life. Kagura, a supervisor in a Computer Credit Building, is bitchy, manipulative, and has no care in the world. Sakaki, a polite girl, who cares all about making people safe on credit. One of them was dirty, the other was clean. You see, Kagura is supervisor, and yes, she runs the company. But… she is about to learn what happens when you abuse power, and use it for sick greed. Sorry, I suggest that you apply for credit cards… in a " **Tale of the Bizarre** "…_

* * *

 ** _Tales of the Bizarre #31:  
HackNet_**

* * *

Kagura got a phone call. She answered it and said, "Hello?"

It was her mother. She answered, "Hello, Mom. Yes? Fine. What's up?"

She groaned, "MOTHER! I can't change your credit report, just because you overextend yourself, every single time. I already did it for you, and there's nothing more I can do. I don't want to get fired."

Sakaki overheard it, and was angry. Kagura continued her conversation, "HAT?! What do you mean a hat? Last time, it was a dress. Mom, just because you wanted a hat, it doesn't mean I ca-."

Jabbering was made, as Kagura caved in, "Alright, fine. I'll see what I can do. But this is the last time. Love you too. Bye."

She hung up the phone, as Sakaki clicked her foot. She tapped her foot at Kagura, crossing her arms. Kagura asked, "What?"

" _It took me no time to figure out which one was dirty,_ " the computer narrated, " _I had two options: clean her act OR run her in_."

Sakaki stated, "It's not fair, Kagura! I know you're my boss and everything, but you refused to help people with real problems, but your mother-."

"Sakaki, I understand. But my mother is none of your concern."

"But changing someone's files is wrong!"

"Whose side are you on, Sakaki? Because god knows that one side that we're on is _business_. And if you side with these people, and not me, you're gonna be an assistant, forever!"

Kagura said, "Sakaki, I know I like your ethics… but I find them refreshing. But they shouldn't be confided to the workplace."

Sakaki stated, "You know, one of these days, you're gonna get caught. But if that happens, and I know you don't want to blow it, I'll take responsibility."

Kagura smiled, "Thanks."

Sakaki sat back down, as Kagura snoozed in her chair. As she snoozed, the computer narrated, " _She knew I was the only who could catch her, so I played on those fears._ "

Kagura woke up, as she saw a message from her own computer. It beeped, as it spoke in a compressed voice, " _Kagura, you're under arrest for computer tampering._ "

Kagura asked, "What?"

Black cord wrapped around her wrists, as the computer added, " _You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney._ "

Kagura stated, "WAIT! Computer tampering? I can explain! Besides, that was my first criminal defense, even if it _was_ my mother! I could get off on _two months_ community service. You'll see."

 **XXXXX**

 **BANG!  
** The gavel went down, as a woman in long light brown hair and glasses, wearing a black judge's robe, called out at Kagura, in an orange jumpsuit and chains. She bellowed, " ** _GUILTY!_** "

Kagura pleaded, "Your honor, I can explain… You see, it-."

The judge roared, "SILENCE! I sentence you, for tampering with the company's computer… _termination of your job, never coming back to that place, ever again, banned from ALL internet privileges… and worst of all… TWENTY-FIVE YEARS IN PRISON!_ "

Kagura was shocked, as her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She screamed, "FOR ONE LITTLE HAT FOR MY MOTHER? 25 YEARS IN PRISON?"

The judge boomed, "When are you going to learn that computer tampering is a serious offense?"

Kagura barked, "Gimme a break! That was for my mother!"

The judge said, "Yeah, well, a little late to apologize. GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

 **XXXXX**

Kagura was sitting in a cell, at a maximum security prison, as a girl in short brown hair, wearing a blue guard uniform, called to her, "Okay, scumbag! Sit DOWN!"

Kagura was sitting in a cot, as Kagura asked, "Something wrong, guard?"

The guard saluted, "Sorry, Miss, but we had to relocate someone from their cell. If I were you, I'd think about survival. Meet your new cellmate."

Two guards rolled a computer in, speaking in a female voice. The guard cackled, as the computer said, "Nice boobs, new fish. You wanna be nice, you treat me nice, hear me?"

The guard laughed, as Kagura screamed, "NO! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

 **XXXXX**

Kagura woke up, back in her office, as Sakaki asked, "You okay? Get you out of what?"

Kagura panted, but said, "Nothing… … …Weird dream."

Sakaki said, "It's fine? Okay."

She sat back down, as Kagura's computer turned on, by itself. She turned it off, as Kagura sighed, in disdain. She looked at her computer, as Sakaki was worried, albeit she was a little pissed, since Kagura was tampering with the computer. As Kagura relaxed, a boy with a black uniform and brown hair approached the desk, as Sakaki said, "Hey, you want to take this?"

Kagura saw him, as she blushed in awe. The computer narrated, " _In my line of work, you'd expect the unexpected. Enter one Jun Sakeda, love interest_."

Jun said to her, "I'm about to apply for a small business loan. A few months ago, a plumber came in and did some unacceptable work for me. I didn't want to pay him, but the bill wasn't much. However, I wound up losing my AAA card."

Kagura said, "You should've paid him."

"I know." He said, feeling disgusted, "You think you can help me?"

Kagura apologized, "Sorry. The computer wouldn't change it, at least for another three months."

"Kinda knew you'd say that."

Jun looked at Kagura's eyes, as she said, "You know, I recognize you… long ago, during your school's culture fest."

"Me?" Kagura blushed, "Uh, what a surprise… We, uh, never met… except that I knew your name, in the files."

She asked, "Was it me in the cat hat?"

"Yes. And you made a very beautiful waitress… aside from that other girl, with the black hair."

"Which one? Oh… Does she have big boobs, too? It's nothing. She's just a tall girl, after all. Me, I'm special… but it's nothing really."

Jun whispered, "You know, I have a secret obsession for swimmers…"

"Me, too!" Kagura smiled, "I took swimming, in high school! Became the top member of my Swim Club. My love for the water, makes me swim. I'm an amazing athlete."

" _He'll never buy that line_." The computer said.

Jun giggled, "Wow. It's so rare to find someone who shares a passionate way of sports."

" _He bought it._ "

Jun asked if they would have dinner, tonight, and Kagura was embarrassed, seeing that they just met. She blushed and said, "Well, I'm not into guys, but… I can be available at around… six?"

 **XXXXX**

At dinner, Jun and Kagura kissed, in the table. Kagura was in a blue blouse and skirt, as Jun was in his tuxedo.

" _Some people have all the fun. Me? I work_." The computer narrated.

Kagura nodded, as they stopped kissing. Kagura said if she'd like to stay with him, at his place. He said yes, as they left the restaurant, together.

* * *

The next day, Kagura was filled with happiness, as she pranced to her workstation, wearing a yellow shirt and jeans. She sat towards Sakaki, as Sakaki was amazed. She asked, "I take it you agreed to dinner."

Kagura smiled, "Jun was a nice guy… And was it _ever_ …"

Kagura whispered into her ear about what happened next, as Sakaki blushed heavily. She asked her, "So, when will you be going out, again?"

Kagura said, "Gee, I don't know. That depends if he calls me."

"Oh, no. I wouldn't wait for that. I'd call _him_."

"I'm sure you would."

"At least, let him know that you had a great time, huh? Maybe give him something to appreciate for last night."

Kagura had an idea, as she went to her computer, "I know! Maybe I can buy something for him. I bet I can shop online~!"

"Or, you can always cook for him. Men like that. Invite him to his house for dinner." Sakaki suggested.

Kagura sighed, "No, it'll have to be something else. I just can't cook, but I serve."

The computer said, " _Like I always say, "Learn how to cook, stay out of jail"._ "

She pondered, as Sakaki said, "Well, I'm going to get a snack. You want something?"

Kagura said, "No, no. I'm good."

She left, as Kagura pondered. She looked at the computer and figured it out. If she can fix Jun's credit, taking his name off the computer, he'd thank her for getting him out of debt, for what he did, and to reapply for his AAA Card. Of course, she planned to, but after possibly another date.

Hours later, Kagura was on the phone with Jun, as she said to him, on the phone, "No. I couldn't remove it from your file… so I out all kinds of good things to your file, so you can reach AAA status, again. Oh, you know, pay up the department store credit, bank credit lines. Oh, no… No one will ever know. I mean, I'm aware of it."

Of course, Kagura didn't realize it, but there was a small sign on the wall, next to a clock, that says " _Computer fraud and tampering is a federal offense_ ". Kagura continued, "After all, I run the department. What? Lunch? At our restaurant? Sure. 1pm… Sounds great. Bye."

She smiled, as she hung up, feeling happy for Jun. She gets to go on a luncheon date with him.

 **XXXXX**

At 1pm, Kagura was at the restaurant, waiting for Jun. She giggled, as she waited for him to show up. However, she waited for only 45 minutes, as it was almost the end of her break. Kagura looked at her watch and growled, "1:45… He's late… Where is he? I hope nothing bad happened to him."

An impatient Kagura got up, after five more minutes, and left the restaurant. She huffed, sobbing a bit, knowing she was stood up by Jun.

When she returned to the office, Kagura was livid. She roared, "I'll bet he only went out with me, just so I can change his file for him! OOH!"

Sakaki smirked a bit, but said, "Well, maybe you only did it for a favor. I don't think he loves you."

Kagura cried, "NO! You're serious! Well, consider him in debt, because the next time I see him, I'll…"

Sakaki scolded, "No. If you do that, he'll hate you forever."

"And that's my point. OH! By the way, the boss said for you to go get the quarterly reports from _Accounting_."

"Oh. Okay."

She walked off, as Kagura sat back down, feeling dejected, and a hint of anger, all for vengeance. She looked into Jun's files and said, "Okay…"

She looked around, as Sakaki was nowhere in sight. Kagura smirked evilly, as she said, "Okay, you bastard. Stand _me_ up, will you? You're about to get the worst credit rating, since Germany lost to World War II, _Casanova_."

She hacked into Jun's files, as her mouth grew into a demonic grin. She typed rapidly into the computer, as she cackled, typing into every file into Jun's file. Minutes later, Jun came in, as Kagura gasped in horror.

"JUN!" She gasped.

She turned away, as he said, "Kagura… I come to apologize about lunch."

"There's no need to."

"Yes, there is. My mother got terribly sick, and I had to take her to the hospital."

"Oh. I am sorry about that. Is she alright?"

"Oh, it was nothing. She's fine. I should've called."

Kagura explained, "I guess so. I know you came late, only for your mother, and I understand. I'm just glad she's alright."

He said, "You know, you've been a very special person… Most women are not so forgiving… But you, you're more than that."

"Well, except for marathon runs and track meets… I'm not the vindictive type."

She then realized what she didn't, moments ago. She croaked, "Uh-oh."

He asked what was wrong. She explained that she made a boo-boo on the computer, as she stated. She said that she wrecked his credit files, out of anger. He was shocked, as he cried, "WHAT? Why?"

She complained, "I thought you stood me up! I was angry! I'm… I'm so sorry."

He stated, "Well, change it back!"

She said, "But… I can't…"

She cringed, "It's just… well, it's locked in. But I can tell you more, just not here. I can fix it for you."

He yelled, "NO! Don't. I know what you meant. You only did it to help me, and lied to me."

"But Jun… I was furious, and I-."

"SAY NO MORE! Don't ever speak to me again!"

"WAIT!"

He stormed off, as Kagura was heartbroken. She sniffled, as she whispered, "But, if you'd let me explain…"

She sat down in her chair and sniffled, feeling sad that she was dumped. As she cried, the computer turned on, as Jun's voice was made. Kagura gasped, as his voice spoke, "KAGURA! HELP!"

"JUN?" She cried, "Is that you?"

"Yes!" He spoke.

The computer said, "Come inside me, Kagura. You want to save him?"

She agreed, as Kagura was flashed in a huge green light from the computer. She turned into pixels and disintegrated into bits and pieces, transferring herself into the computer.

* * *

She arrived in a huge room full of wires. This was the information super highway. She was on her legs, as she moaned.

" _Kids, don't try this at home_."

Live wires sparked at Kagura, as she ran off, avoiding the electrical jolts. She ran down the path and found a huge room. Alarms were blaring, while screeching noises were made. The noises continued, as two girls appeared in pale blue suits appeared. One had brown hair, the other has small and has reddish-orange hair, done in pigtails. Kagura cried, "WHERE AM I?"

The girl in pigtails said, "Welcome to the internet!"

"The internet?"

The girl with brown hair said, "Pay no mind to the screechings. That's credit updates being transferred. If you think it gets even painful, you should see _your_ file."

Kagura cried, "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? Never mind! Look. My boyfriend is in danger, and I have to rescue him!"

The girl in pigtails said, "I'm sorry. There is nothing we can do."

Kagura shouted, "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? HE IS IN DANGER! GET HIM OUT OF HERE! What kind of people are you?"

The girl in brown hair grabbed her arms and said, "Behave, human. And we're not people… We're numbers in a computer."

She strangled her neck with a black cord, as the other girl said, "I'm sorry. But she's programmed that way. Numbers can do seriously crazy things. However, if you can wait three months-."

 **BONK!  
** Kagura struck the girl's head, leaving a lump, as she shoved the girl that was choking her, down to the floor. Kagura ran down the huge hall of files, each with its own category from everyone's files. She heard Jun's voice, as she ran to him.

"Kagura! Help me!" Jun cried, from inside a glass casing cell.

"Jun? OH, NO! What happened?"

"Oh, Kagura… I didn't mean to fight with you. I'll never yell at you again."

"Jun, you have to let me explain!"

"Okay, but first, let me out!"

"Right!"

Kagura went to a control panel, right beside the glass wall, as she asked, "Maybe… Oh… I wish I knew which code it was to free you. I mean… Maybe I can type something in, so I can free you from the glass casing."

She finished, as she hit the correct combo of keys. Suddenly, Jun started to turn transparent. He slowly disappeared, as Kagura shrieked, "Jun? JUN! NOOOOOOOOO!"

He vanished into nothing, as she sobbed, "I… I deleted him… Oh, no… What have I done? What went wrong?"

A girl in light brown hair and glasses said to her, "If you'd read with the latest advances in your job manual, none of this wouldn't be happening."

Kagura yelled, "OH, SHUT UP!"

The girl in glasses smiled, "He'll be fine. Jun is being transferred back to the real world. He's okay."

Kagura sniffled, as she was crying. She dropped to her knees, as she pleaded, "Give me one more chance with him… I want to help him…"

The computer narrated, " _She was definitely losing her grip. All I could do was wait for her next move… and hope it would be the wrong one._ "

Kagura disappeared back into the real world, and back into her chair. She moaned, as she was dizzy, "Damn… I was in a computer. That was AWESOME~!"

" _She knew it was awesome, but it's not, truthfully. In her last ounce of excitement, she wanted to end this. She called her boyfriend on the phone and explained everything to him. After minutes of convincing, they agreed to meet, at 5pm._ "

* * *

The following evening, Jun and Kagura were together, outside a small diner, as Jun was upset. He said, "You wanted to talk to me about this?"

Kagura said, "Look, I'm truthfully sorry that I did a bad thing to your files. It was out of anger, but I can fix it. I'm glad you came, but I know you were upset."

Jun said, "I couldn't refuse an offer from you, since you and I are meant to be… but nothing's changed. You ruined my credit rating. I still don't get it. Why couldn't you just get the entries out?"

"I can't… and I won't… not without-. Uh…" she was nervous.

He asked, "Without what?"

She explained, "Taking things out, removing bad credit, and all that would require a personal password code. That's why I cannot do it."

"Well, why are you _not_ doing it?"

"I can't use it. There's a chance that I might be found out, and I can go to jail. I cannot risk that. And that's why… I cannot change your code, Jun. I'm sorry."

He was upset, as he was disappointed at her. But then he said, "Is there someone else's personal code you can use?"

Kagura said, as she was upset, "Well, the only other person who I know of that has a personal code, in memory… It's Sakaki."

"Who's Sakaki?"

"The girl I work with. After all, I am the supervisor. I run the department."

"So, use _hers_."

"I don't know. She's been my friend, since high school…"

Jun then said, as he finally admits it, "Kagura… I don't want to bring any harm towards Sakaki… but you've got to do it. For my business. For us."

Kagura sniffled, "For you…"

They held hands, as she said, "But…"

"Kagura…" he whispered, "I love you. I can't let a roadblock like this ruin our lives."

She felt uneasy, as she said, "Oh… Okay…"

* * *

At 9:20am, the next morning, Kagura was worried, as she hacked into Jun's credit files on the computer, using Sakaki's code, and changed his files back to where they were. She finished, as she returned Sakaki's code into her desk. Kagura smiled, as she went to the phone. She dialed the number to Jun, as she called him.

"Hello, Jun?" She said, on the phone, "It's me, Kagura. Well, I did it. I changed your files back, and everything. Yes? Oh, well… … …Sakaki's running late, and it's only 9:20."

She gasped, as she asked, "What? She's not here, but… what if they find out it's me? She's not in, just yet, and-. I know… I am worried. I only know her code, and she's not in. No! I cannot put the information back! It's too late! You're all set, but what do I do? You're all finished, except… … …"

She sighed, as she said, "You're right. She's just late. Otherwise, she'd call me. Right. I'm sorry if I worry you. Thank you, Jun. Bye."

She smiled in happiness, as she hung the phone up. The phone rang, as Kagura picked it up. She answered it. It was from Sakaki.

"Hello? OH! Sakaki! Where the hell have you been? It's nine-twenty, and you're late for work! No, don't give me your excuse! I run the department, _Assistant_! What? What do you mean you can't come in, today?"

Kagura was livid, as she griped, "YOU'RE IN THE HOSPITAL? A broken leg? Well, how did you know if your leg broke?"

She panicked, as she said, "Alright, alright. When are you coming in? I'll tell the boss about this, and he'll pardon you."

She screamed, as she was appalled, "You _can't_?! Why not? Sakaki, it's not worker's comp! People come to work, all the time, with broken legs! No, I know it's not true, but-! Saka-! Ugh…"

She groaned, as she was doomed, "Fine… Just get well… and QUICK!"

 **SLAM!  
** She slammed the receiver, as she yelled, "DAMN IT!"

The computer narrated, as a dark-skinned man in a brown suit appeared, " _As a computer, I can only do so much. It was time to call in the troops._ "

He asked, "Are you Sakaki?"

She replied, "No… I'm Kagura, her supervisor. Who are you, sir?"

He held his badge up and said, "Company security. The computer picked up file tampering… and it came from her computer."

Kagura gasped, "OH! She wouldn't do anything like that…"

The detective said, "Well, we traced the tampering to _her_ computer. I'd like to ask _her_. Where is she?"

"Oh… She, uh…" Kagura lied, "She left, just minutes ago. She'll come back, shortly. A few hours, even? She went to a dental appointment."

The detective said, "Well, okay. When she comes back, don't tell her that I was here. Just call me."

Kagura smiled and said, "I will."

The computer narrated, again, as the security guard walked off, " _He left her alone. Dick move. I had to stall her_."

Kagura knew that Sakaki would be arrested, when she comes by, for tampering with the computers. However, Kagura tampered with it, and Sakaki wasn't coming in, today. She was running out of time _and_ options. She packed up her backpack and said in a panicked stated, "I have to get the hell out of here…"

Her computer started up, again, as Kagura yelled, "GO AWAY! I don't need you!"

The computer replied, " _Better solution available._ "

Kagura huffed, "Is that so? Jail isn't good enough for you? Maybe I'll get one of those prisons, like in _Shawshank Redemption_!"

The computer suggested, showing its text, " _Running away: unproductive. BEST SOLUTION: Come inside and delete incriminating evidence._ "

Kagura laughed, "Man, screw you! I wouldn't dare go back to that place, not even if it had air!"

She cackled, as she finished packing. But stopped, as she panicked, thinking it was the only way. She pleaded, rushing back to the computer, "Okay! You win! Anything! But PLEASE hurry, before the guy comes back!"

The computer flashed her in a pixelated state, as she was transported back into her computer. The security guard returned with a policeman, as he looked around. The man looked around and said, "She's gone."

The policeman asked, "Did she run off?"

The detective said, "Keep looking. Maybe she's looking for Sakaki. Come on."

They left, as Kagura viewed the action from inside the internet. She walked down the path, as the two girls halted her. The small girl said, "You want to fix the files? All you have to do is use this board, and insert it into Sakaki's file."

She was given a green memory card, as Kagura asked, "And nothing will happen?"

The girl in brown hair said, "Deleting evidence is easy. None the wiser… other than a chance of death, you're good to go."

The small girl smiled, "It'll eliminate everything. It's down the hall, to your left. Watch out of thick cables."

Kagura nodded, "Thank you."

She walked down to the security room, as she tripped down.

" _I was waiting for the other shoe to fall._ "

Kagura got up, as the door to the security room opened, right beside her. She went in.

" _Kagura did not realize it, but she was already a prisoner, in her own warped mind._ "

Sparks emitted, as she shielded herself. She searched into the firewalls and found hers and Sakaki's files. She dug into Sakaki's personal settings, including her likes of cute stuffed animals, cats, Mr. Tadakichi, Kamineko, her days in high school, and caring for Maya, her pet Iriomote Cat. She inserted the file into Sakaki's main slot, as she was relieved. The threat was finally over, and she got away with going to jail.

The computer concluded, as Kagura disappeared back into the real world, " _At this point, Kagura didn't have a clue…_ _To be honest with you, neither did I. In fact, no one really knows what goes on, inside a computer. Try getting one repaired. Kagura was free, as her nightmare was over. But all I knew was, when the smoke cleared, it was all academic. We had her red-handed._ "

Kagura typed into the computer, but it caused the blue screen of death. Kagura gasped, as she screamed, "NO! NOT NOW! DAMN THAT BLUE SCREEN!"

She wailed, as she was doomed. She was so close, that she failed to get away with tampering with the computer. However, she noticed the blue screen of death, as it said, in a repeat text:  
 _"I run the department."_

Kagura growled, as she grabbed the monitor. She hollered, "You… You did this, you stupid machine! I hate you! I HATE YOU! **I'LL KILL IT!** "

She threw the monitor down, along with the external hard drive, keyboard, and mouse. She screamed, " **I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL IT!** "

She went mad with rage, as she tried to destroy the computer. The security guard and policeman ran in, as she continued to destroy the computer, in rage and madness. The two men grabbed her by the arms, as Kagura's eyes widened in a demonic form, as she screamed " _I'll kill it!_ ", over and over again. She lost herself, angered that she was tricked by a computer, all because of a federal offense – _computer hacking_. Eventually, she lost her job as supervisor… which wasn't the only thing she lost.

* * *

One week later, Sakaki became the new supervisor, as she talked with Kagura's mother, on the phone, that night.

"Yes, I know. I feel awful about Kagura… I mean, the judge hated her… Did you see that glare? I agree. Five years in a federal prison _is_ a stiff sentence. Plus… Did you see her eyes bug out? She's probably stark raving mad."

She then said, "Well, I have to go, Ms. Kagura… I-. What?"

Kagura's mother spoke, as Sakaki refuted, "No! I'm sorry, but I cannot change your file! Look, I'm sorry, but what's a new hat, and now a new dress? No, look-. I'm sorry! That is something I can't do! You'll have to budget yourself!"

She cried, "Ms. Kagura, when I said NO, I meant NO! I'm sorry. Goodbye."

She hung the phone up, as Jun came by. He said, as he held up a bouquet of red morning glories, "These are for you."

Sakaki asked, "Oh, hi, Jun. What is the occasion?"

Jun kissed her, as he said, "For your new promotion. Congratulations, Miss Supervisor."

Sakaki smiled, "Thank you, Jun."

He winked, "How did it went?"

Sakaki said, "Well… Kagura is serving five years… and, well, it was tough."

He explained, "You should do well. Your plan to get rid of Kagura shows you have excellent organization skills."

Sakaki blushed, as she held her flowers. As it all turned out, when Kagura tampered with her mother's files, Sakaki knew she'd get revenge on her, by posing her boyfriend, Jun, into dating her, in order to hack into his files. It worked, as Sakaki got rid of Kagura. And the computer restarted itself, as Sakaki explained that she programmed the computer into turning itself on. She knew that Kagura would trust her. By the end, she knew that Kagura would actually thought it hate her.

Jun kissed her on the lips again, as he said, "You should do well. Come on. I'll take you home."

They held hands, as she said, "I love you, Jun…"

The computer replied, "Sakaki… I love you, too. Good night."

Sakaki winked to it, and then she said, "You're not bad yourself, pal."

Jun and Sakaki left the building, as the computer was shutting down. It spoke, as it was shutting itself off, alone in the office.

" _It was 10:22pm – quiet in the city; all in a day's work. I still have time to find that cute little Mac and show her my hard drive._ "

The computer screen went black, as it shut down.

* * *

 _Let this be a lesson to those who get a job as computer technicians: NEVER tamper with your computer; especially, for your own personal greed, and to others. Computers should be treated with love and respect, and are equal to humans, because of one thing – They are helpful. When misused, it can lead to bad things, like Miss Kagura, who learned this lesson, the hard way… trapped forever in her own 6 Terabyte prison, downloaded her own personal hell, and suffered the Blue Screen of Justice… in the " **Tales of the Bizarre** "…_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _The story you have just seen is fictional. Most names were not mentioned, to protect the innocent. Also, computer tampering, or hacking, is a punishable offense. So, please, do not try this at home, work, or anywhere._

* * *

 ** _Good night out there… Wherever you are…_**


End file.
